


Come Home

by ThatAloneOne



Series: I Won't Give Up On Us [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Carmilla as Padmé, F/F, Force-Sensitive Carmilla, JEDI AU, Laura as Anakin, Life day, Star Wars AU, aka Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9863423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAloneOne/pseuds/ThatAloneOne
Summary: A short interlude during Even The Stars, They Burn, when Laura isn’t able to stay home for Life Day (Christmas).





	

“You can’t stay for Life Day?”

Laura played with the hem of her tunic, her head ducked, shadows pooling at the edges of her cheeks and collarbones. They were eaten away by the war, the last of her baby-soft Laura lost to a siege of an already forgotten planet and to this blasted war. “I’m sorry.”

Carmilla was so, so afraid of losing Laura entirely. And she was afraid for Laura. She knew how easy it was to lose herself, after the Mircalla incident. Don someone else’s skin for a while, and when you go to shed it you’ll find that it’s too late. She was afraid for herself, selfishly, but for Laura too. Laura had only ever been one thing — a Jedi. 

She didn’t deserve this. She didn’t deserve any of the awful things the Senate was putting them through. Laura might not know how to find her way back. 

“It’s alright,” Carmilla said, and shivered as the sunlight pressing against the back of her neck went cold, a cloud of smog passing over the sun. “Laura, I don’t mind.”

“I promised,” Laura whispered, shrinking into herself even more. She looked like Carmilla was about to lunge at her, and even though Laura’s lightsaber was still hooked on her belt, she managed to look defenceless. “I’m sorry.”

And it wasn’t that Laura had promised, because she hadn’t. But Carmilla knew that she had tried, and that broke her heart more than anything else. Jedi, for all their power and might, didn’t have much to bargain with. No riches, no secrets, no leverage. But Laura had tried. For  _her_ , Laura had tried. 

Carmilla wasn’t worth giving anything else up for. 

Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand, stopping the nervous movements, and held it tight in both of hers. “It’s alright,” she said again, and she meant it. “Just… come home.”

She didn’t say  _safe_. She didn’t say  _whole_. She didn’t say  _soon_. Just- come home. 

Laura smiled, a faint approximation of the real thing. It was closer than Laura had gotten in months. “I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this as a prompt fic on Tumblr, but I decided it belonged with the rest of the series here.


End file.
